What The Sea Unleashed
by Torchwood85
Summary: The Trident is destroyed, Will is finally free of the Dutchman & Capt Jack Sparrow has sailed off into the sunset on his beloved Pearl in search of his hearts' desire. But their happily ever after is to be short lived indeed, for time & the sea change the hearts and minds of all men eventually. And not everything that is lost should ever be found again. Post DMTNT Sparrabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Of all the grizzly and sometimes gruesome scenes William Turner had been privy to in all his many long years as Captain of the _Dutchman_, what truly terrified him the most was not the memory of his time as the ferry man between worlds, but rather the nightmares that had begun to plague him mere weeks after his return to the land of the living.

Every evening it was the same. He'd fall asleep exhausted, Elizabeth sleeping peacefully at his side. Only to be awoken a few short hours later by the wind and the storm. The monster that'd become of Davy Jones stood over his wife's form with his hideous claw raised to strike a death blow that never comes as he bolts upright with a gasp, alert and wary of the room stood empty of the phantom that haunts his dreams.

Tonight had been different though. Had felt _too_ real. The fear that had coursed through him so raw it had shaken him to his very core as he'd clung to Elizabeth's prone form with all his might until she'd awoken in protest.

"Will, what is it?" She asks, voice husky and slurred with sleep and more than a hint of confusion.

"Nothing." He lies, shaking off the notion of telling her the truth as he buries his nose in her hair. Neither willing nor able to admit that he's in fact terrified of what exactly might have been released by Jack and Henry in their breaking of the trident and what it might mean for them all should the monsters of their past come back to haunt them.

"Everything's fine, love. Go back to sleep."

She knows better though, scolding him as she struggles to release herself from his steely embrace.

"You're a terrible liar, Will Turner. Always have been."

"Nothing you need trouble yourself over at least," He's quick to assure her. A smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes curling his lips when she glares back at him, "Don't worry, Elizabeth."

"But I do." She shifts so she can see his face properly, it's almost deathly white pallor furrowing her brow in concern. "Most especially when I think of what could possibly be so terribly awful that you'd choose to suffer alone in silence than share the burden with your wife?"

He cringes at the barb as it strikes his heart. Their relationship since his return still uneasy as they find their footing after so long a time apart, and while he hates to withhold it from her, there are just some things about his time away he's not quite ready to tell her, not yet. So silent he remains, even though he knows it be to the detriment of them both.

"Very well then," She snips, turning away and curling herself into the pillows as far from him as the bed will allow, "I'll be leaving for the Cove on the morrow anyways. I'm sure a few weeks will be enough time for you to sort out your priorities, Mister Turner."

"I hardly think that wise under the circumstances," He objects rather testily, his aggravation at his own insecurities taking a back seat to her seemingly wilful defiance, "Nor appropriate considering-"

"Whatever you _think_ or feel is irrelevant. I've a duty as King to answer the Keeper's summons."

He sighs, "You know I'd thought those days long over, Elizabeth."

"For you perhaps," She replies in a tone born of the years spent in answer to no other but herself, "But it is to Captain Teague I owe both my life and that of our son. A fact you'd be wise to remember in future should you think of demanding I ignore his requests."

"I'm not suggesting you ignore it I'm just- I'm worried, Elizabeth," He admits softly, his voice full of the fear he holds of losing her again. Whether that be to the very real threat of the monsters that plague his dreams or the demons of his own creation he isn't sure.

"Something's coming. Something I'm not entirely sure you and I might endure."

She's quiet for the longest time. A fact he finds somewhat disconcerting, admittedly. Though unsurprising, all things considered.

"Go to sleep, Will." She bids with finality. She's tired, he knows. Just as he is too weary to care she'd made no attempt to dissuade his current sense of foreboding as she once might have before time and the tides separated them.

"We'll talk more in the morning, alright?"

"Aye," He agrees, because what else can he do. His gaze lingering on her outline in the dark for a moment longer before he finally turns to mirror her position, never more acutely aware of the distance between their bodies, hearts and minds.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

He hears her murmur something unintelligible as he finally surrenders to the pull of his own exhaustion. His sleep deep and much like those whom he ferried to other realms, dead and dreamless until he wakes to the first rays of sun breaching the horizon through the curtains the next morning

He stretches and thinks himself foolish in the light of day for the fear that had constricted his heart the night before and content on remaining in the warmth of their bed for at least a few moments longer, reaches out in search of Elizabeth's form. His heart stills at the cold vacant space he finds in lieu of his wife beside him, eyes snapping wide and dread suddenly pooling in his gut as his fingers fall to the damp sheets that upon closer inspection reek of a salty tang he knows only all too well.

"Elizabeth?"

He bolts upright with a gasp, eyes desperately searching the room to no avail.

"Elizabeth!"

He cries out to her helplessly. On his feet in an instant and ignoring the harsh bite of the barnacles that litter the floor and pierce into his soft flesh. Frantically searching the old house for the woman he knows to be long gone though he can scarcely believe it to be true.

"Henry! Henry, wake up!"

With the slamming of a door and a shake of his shoulder his son's eyes snap open almost instantly. A crease appearing in his brow no doubt in response to his own agitated state.

"Gather your things and wake Carina, quickly."

"What? Why?" Henry queries, tossing back the covers to pull on his boots. He feels the younger man's eyes boring a hole in his back as he moves to check the horizon from the windows as he waits. The sea beyond holding no clue as to the where, only the when and whom are all too apparent in his mind.

"Your mother's gone."

He grits his teeth, a look of utter despair crossing his features as he moves for the door.

"She's gone and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

He doesn't need to see Henry's expression to know his eyes are no doubt wide in both confusion that will quickly morph to fear as he stumbles after him.

"But she's not due to leave until the morning tide, how could she have left when the ship has even yet to dock?"

"I didn't say she'd done so voluntarily, nor that she'd departed on the Troubadour as planned." Will hisses, stilling by Carina's door and unfurling his fingers to reveal the barnacles he'd clutched so tightly within his fist they'd drawn blood.

"Someone took her?" Henry's eyes dart between his face and the contents of his hand as if the notion were absurd and he wonders just which stories his wife had chosen to impart upon their son that he wasn't even aware of her position as pirate royalty.

"But why? Who?"

"I'd thought us done with the past," Will curses, a million thoughts racing through his mind while the guilt that suddenly grips his heart proves almost unbearable when he considers any and all possible reasons for Elizabeth's abduction.

"Clearly I was wrong."

He sneers at the likely repercussions should certain secrets be dragged out into the open for all and sundry to see.

"Seems it's rather intent on haunting us all."

They'd need help, that was obvious, and they needed it fast.

"What time was Elizabeth's ship due to arrive?"

"I don't know exactly," He sighs as Henry shakes his head, "The weather's abysmal so maybe an hour or so?"

Will nods in satisfaction, "Then we'll make for the docks as soon as you're both ready."

"The docks?" Henry gapes.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Carina's face appears in the doorway, brow furrowed in both annoyance and confusion, "And why are you bickering at my door?"

"Mother's gone." Henry informs her, his eyes shifting to his Father's pursed lips and clenched fist.

"What do you mean gone?" Carina rolls her eyes with a scoff, "She isn't due to leave-"

"She's been abducted." Henry corrects, the girl looking to himself for confirmation.

"What?"

"He speaks the truth," Will nods, "Taken from our bed without my knowledge this very night. Now gather your things, we leave on the tide."

"Leave? Leave for where?" She presses, glancing worriedly between himself and Henry, "And why on Earth would anyone wish harm upon your mother of all people?"

"Revenge, no doubt," Will replies sombrely, "Which is why we've no choice but to beseech the Brethren Court for help."

"The Brethren Court?" Henry's eyes widened in shock and just the tiniest hint of both fear and excitement, "But why?"

"Because if we've any hope at all of having Elizabeth returned in one piece," Will stressed with a bitter edge as he turned for the stairs, "We're going to need Jack Sparrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth startles at the heat as she slowly comes to. The pure white sand hot beneath her palms as she moves to sit. The limbs themselves heavy and aching as if she'd fought off an entire armada and somehow lived to tell the tale.

With a wince she stands, her gaze searching the shore with a furrowed brow at the sense of déjà vu that consumes her and suddenly she knows exactly where she is. Though the how and why of her coming to be here once again proves most elusive.

"Will?"

Silence reigns between her call and the wash of the tide

"Henry?"

"They're not here, luv."

Her head snaps round at the all too familiar voice that responds in lieu of husband and son. Her eyes wide and mouth agape as she stares in both wonder and confusion at the man stood at her side.

"Jack?"

She sways as the world suddenly shifts and warps around them. The sky above falling to darkness as the sand and sea is brought to life by the fire that rages just beyond. Two undeniably familiar shadows cast by its light as they dance about, singing and drinking rum as if they'd not a care in the world.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"_

"_Oh, I love this song!"_

She hears the echo of the past on the wind and startles at the warmth it suddenly brings her heart.

"Seems like a life time ago now doesn't it?"

Her gaze drifts to the long-missed profile of the pirate beside her. The lazy drawl of his words like a balm she'd not known she'd been in need of.

"Should've known then ye weren't te be trusted."

He hits a nerve and she bristles. The seemingly instinctual predilection to argue with the man to cover her own insecurities rearing its ugly head even now after all this time.

"We were rescued, weren't we?"

He snorts, his obsidian gaze roaming her face with that half smirk that never fails to annoy her for all she's longed to see it once again curl his lips.

"Aye, 'fer all the good it did me."

"You can't blame me for every truly horrendous choice you've ever made, Captain Sparrow."

"Ah, not all, indeed," He concedes with nod and a familiar flamboyant lift of his wrist, "But some."

She scoffs though she knows the accusation cannot be denied. A growl of annoyance passing her lips as she crosses her arms and glares up at him.

"What is all this, Jack?"

He gestures to the beach with an expectant raise of his brow.

"I would 'ave thought that rather obvious, luv."

"If I'd any idea why we suddenly find ourselves here reliving the past I wouldn't have asked now would I?"

"Ah uh, not _we_, luv," He corrects with a shake of his head that sets the trinkets in his hair jingling against one another. "_You_."

"Am I dreaming?" She ventures curiously, brow furrowing deeper as she reaches out to poke him tentatively in the shoulder and finds him pleasantly real enough to touch.

"As flattered as I am at the thought, darlin'," He supplies with a smirk that quickly falls away to a cringe, "The Locker is most assuredly _not_ a dream,"

"The Locker?" She startles, somewhat surprised by his revelation though not entirely. Her eyes drifting back to their past selves sat in the sand, rum in hand and a smile upon both their flushed faces and scowls.

"I think I need a drink."

"Ye wouldn't be the only one."

She snorts at his muttered agreement.

"I should have known something like this was bound to happen eventually."

"Oh?" He raises a curious brow, "Do tell, dearie."

"The Trident was never meant to be found, Jack," She offers with a quiet sigh.

"But there was no stopping Henry once he'd set his mind to it."

She catches the curl of Jack's lip, his expression a mixture of annoyance and disgust.

"So we're stuck ere 'cause yer idiot spawn couldn't leave well enough alone?"

"He's a good man." She bristles with a pointed look, "Though much like his father before him and a certain pirate captain we both know, he demonstrates little concern for how his actions may affect others."

Jack's lip quirks into that infuriatingly smug smirk of his once again though she ignores it along with his stirring.

"Trouble in paradise, luv?"

"I shouldn't be surprised to hear your ears might have rung for a solid week after Will's return." She snorts, "He was furious Henry had gone in search of you, well _other_ you-"

She paused suddenly uncertain as she looked to him with a curious expression, "Real you?"

"I'll try me best not te be insulted, dearie." He scowled.

"You're either here or you're not, Jack," She rolls her eyes in exasperation, "You can't have it both ways."

"Who says I can't?!" He objects rather vehemently, leaning back on his heels to stare incredulously down his nose at her and she can't help but scoff at the absurdity of it all.

"Perhaps I really am losing my mind?"

"Finally, something we can _both_ agree on."

"You can bugger off if you find my company so very objectionable, Jack Sparrow." She warns, ignoring his smirk at her colourful choice of language.

"Would that I could, luv." He offers with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Her eyes narrow at the remark, "Why would you-"

She stills at the far too knowing smirk he shoots her as he backs away, the world once again warping around them until she feels the familiar worn wood of the Pearl beneath her bare feet. Feels the ship sway gently beneath them both as she and Jack stand upon her deck the day she'd fed both man and ship to the Kraken and suddenly she knows all too well why he's here and sighs somewhat in resignation.

"Curiosity."

"Aye, luv, curiosity."

Their gaze locks as he stands beside the vision of himself shackled to the mast and her heart aches in remembrance of having left him behind. A wave of disgust suddenly crashing through her as she watches the ghost of her former self steal the very breath from his lungs before fleeing over the side of the ship.

"Not a bad way te go if ye ask me," He offers conversationally as he circles the mast.

"But ye should know I'd already made up me mind te go down with me ship."

Her eyes widen as he manages to prise the shackles over his knuckles just as the Kraken begins to curl itself about the Pearl. It's gaping maw rising up from the depths with a thousand razor sharp teeth within ready to consume him whole and she realises she can't do it again as she watches him don his beloved hat and move to draw his sword.

"No," She begs quietly, her voice suddenly seeming to fail her, "No not again, Jack. _Please_."

"It's alright, luv."

"No, it's not," She shakes her head in objection, "I didn't- I never wanted _this_…"

"I know, Bess," The Jack stood at her side offers a smile that more resembles a grimace in reply. His voice soft and his eyes flashing with a sorrow she can't help but flinch at the depths of, "An I know exactly why ye did it, too."

She recoils at his quiet accusation before attempting to skirt the truth of the matter entirely.

"I'll not apologise for saving the lives of your crew, Jack."

"Oh, stop lyin' te yerself, 'Lizabeth." He scoffs, his past poised upon the Pearl's rails, sword aloft and ready to strike as the beast lurches ever forward.

"Ye were scared an' ye bloody well know it!"

"I'm still scared!"

She grits her teeth at the truth she'd held back acknowledging for the sake of her pride, for the sake of her betrothal to a man more concerned by the plight of his father than his own fiancé rotting in a jail cell after fate intervened the first time.

She'd loved Jack. Always had, always would. Even though he'd lied to her and sold them out more times than she'd care to count. He'd always come for her in the end, _protected_ her. Even after she'd sent him to his death.

"Finally, after all this time," He breathes, so close now she can feel the rush of his breath against her cheek and hears the distinct sound of a latch opening and she knows what it is he's presented her with. The weapon of her ultimate downfall.

"Now tell me, Bess," He places the compass gently within her open palm and she shivers as his fingers draw away, "What exactly does your heart truly desire most in this world?"

"Oh Jack." She sighs. All traces of pretence suddenly gone as she lifts her fingers to trace his cheek with the back of her knuckles. A lump forming in her throat as he leans into her touch.

"What I felt for you _terrified_ me, Jack Sparrow. Consumed me as it blazed like the very sun itself and unlike anything I'd ever felt before. So I used you. Used whatever it was you'd felt for me in return to my advantage and damned us _both_ in the process"

He stares her down with the same prideful gaze he'd worn the day he'd both condemned and absolved her of the crimes against him in just one word and though he doesn't say it, she knows it to be true.

"I _loved_ Will. He was honourable and sweet, _safe_." She shakes her head in wonder at the recollection of it for a time before her gaze finally gives way to accusation, "But you?"

"Oh no, not even death could bloody well shift you from the place in my heart you'd somehow managed to worm yourself in to."

"Say it."

"How can I, Jack? Besides, what difference would it make now-"

"Say it, Bess."

"Alright then, I'll admit it. I made the wrong choice." She grits her teeth in pain at the admission and he growls in response, "It should have been you."

"Aye."

Her lips tremble as he slips from her fingers.

"Jack, no, wait what are you-"

"Jack? Jack!"

She screams as he charges forward into the face of the great beast. His name torn from her lips over and over until finally her eyes snap open to greet the monster than remains of Davy Jones and she curses the nightdress she'd arrived as it impedes her endeavors to keep her distance.

"_Missus_ Turner, we meet again."

"_Swann_, actually," She corrects primly, the Pearl's deck slippery beneath her bare feet as she backs away from his cold calculating glare of disdain. "And it's _Captain_. As you well know."

"Very well then, _Captain Swann_." He spits, the loathing clearly evident in his tone.

"What do you want, why am I here?"

"Ah I suppose you would consider yourself due some sort of explanation now wouldn't you?"

"Don't toy with me, it won't work," She replies coolly. Eyes trained upon the creature that holds her captive as he continues to circle her like a shark about to move in for the kill, "You've brought me to the Locker. Why?"

"Why?" He chuckles bitterly, "Why revenge o' course!"

She gasps as he suddenly surges forward. Her back slamming hard against the mast as she tries to flee only his deformed body holds her entrapped.

"What do you want from me?!"

"What I want, is for the two men whose hearts would break most te be rid of you te suffer at my hands for all I have endured in the past at _theirs_."

"Your suffering was of your own making," She sneers in objection, "And my son will play no part in your acts of petty revenge so don't you dare-"

"Fool, I've no interest in the boy," He cuts her off with a chortle, "The same though can't be said however for his sire an' that blaggard Sparra!"

"Jack?!" She can't help the sudden guffaw that leaves her lips despite her earlier visions, "Oh no I think you'll find you're quite mistaken in thinking my capture might inspire any sort of reaction from Captain _Sparrow_."

"Oh?" His answering expression seems far too knowingly smug for her liking and she suddenly wishes he were closer and she in possession of a sharp blade.

"An' why not?"

"Because I haven't seen nor spoken to him in over twenty years," She retorts, ignoring the bitter twinge in her tone. "The last I saw of his _ship _being nigh on six months ago as she disappeared to parts unknown."

"Did ye break his heart then?"

She shakes her head in disgust as his beady eyes widen in what appeared to be intrigue.

"Sent im' off te lick his wounds like the dog he is?"

She scoffs. "A grudge for chaining him to his own ship and feeding him to your pet I'd wager."

She flinches at his sudden bark of laughter.

"Served him right too."

"What does?" Her brow furrows in both objection and confusion.

"To have the only woman te ever claim his heart be the one te break him so thoroughly."

"The only things in this world Jack Sparrow might indeed claim any affection for is the sea, his precious ship, and _himself," _She retorts dryly, "Though not exactly in that order, I'm sure."

"Yet he gave up his chance at immortality for you?"

"That proves nothing," She scoffs, "I know Jack to be a good man, despite what you or he might care to claim otherwise."

"A good man ye'd once condemned te death." He muses just loud enough to make her flinch in recollection as he paces a half circle around her, "Tell me girl, do ye know just what sort of stain such a deed leaves upon ye soul?"

"I beg your pardon?" She counters sharply, "I helped fetch Jack back from the Locker, as you well know. My conscience is clear so don't try to-"

"I speak nothing of guilt, _pet_," He chuckles, her eyes narrowing at the condescension in his accented tone, "But of the bond created in an instant so innocuously simple as a _kiss_."

"Bond? What bond?"

"One can only escape the Locker by means of that which put ye there te begin with," He croons, a sly smirk curling his fishy lips, "A soul for a soul an' ye forfeit that te him the moment yer lips touched. A piece of each sealed away in the other an' inevitably bound no matter time nor distance."

"Pure fantasy by the sounds of it," She drawls despite her mounting concern, "I am not however, nor have I ever been in _love_ with Jack Sparrow, nor he with me. So whatever you'd thought to achieve in my imprisonment, it won't work."

"Oh, but it already has," He chuckles, stepping away, "After all, what choice does yer William have but te seek out the compass?"

"Then it shall be a long wait for us both indeed if you think it is I whom either of their hearts truly desire most in this world anymore." She scoffs. "We were all each to the other nothing more than a means to an end. One that came and went so very long ago."

Her eyes fall shut at the truth of her own words and she wonders just what she'd done to anger whatever deity that had cursed these near constant trials upon her relationships time and time again. Cutler Beckett's words suddenly whispering the answer through her mind she'd no more wished to acknowledge now than she ever had then.

_Marriage interrupted, or fate intervened._

She grits her teeth as the rancid cackle of Davy Jones laughter echoes long after he's disappeared from whence he came. Her illusion returning in his wake to slide to the deck beside her with a groan of protest and a tinkle of trinkets.

"Well that's it then," He murmurs, "Trapped here for good now by the looks of it. Not so bad though the company this time really."

"Oh Jack," She whispers curling herself into his chest, "Jack, I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll regret this Jack Sparrow!"

"Doubtful my dear." He disagrees, pistol withdrawing as he tucks it - and the reather disturbing miniature of himself - into his sash and waves her off with a flourish. Pintel and Ragetti gladly complying in facilitating the Spaniards removal to the dinghy she'd arrived in, much to her apparent dislike.

"Filthy pirate!"

"Stick and stones, luv." He tosses flippantly over his shoulder as he turns to stride away. Any further insults falling on deaf ears as she's lowered to the sea below.

"Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n?"

"If you'd be so kind as to tow the screeching harpy that is Ms Blackbeard back to Tortuga I'd be much obliged."

He shoots a look of contempt in the direction of said pirate murderess once more before he turns toward the solace of his cabin and the bottle of rum sat in wait.

"Aye Sir. Though it'd be a long shot such an unseaworthy vessel might not, uh by some accidental means o'course, come untethered amongst the reefs an' float away."

Jack's eyes widen in both surprise and appreciation for the older man stood at the helm as he stills, turning back on his heels with a flourish to face him with a smirk.

"Well we can hardly be accountable for _that_ now can we?"

"Aye, Sir." Gibbs replies, bringing the ship about with a nod.

"Good man."

He retreats to the sanctuary of his darkened cabin, his hat and coat placed carefully upon their hangers before he seeks out the small chest tucked discretely beneath his bunk and rids himself of the voodoo doll might it never again become a cause for concern.

It was true that after Henry's destruction of the Trident Jack's luck had indeed seemed to change for the better. He'd regained the Pearl, squared his debt and retrieved Hector from the Locker without further incident nor the theft of his beloved ship, and with nothing and no one stopping him from raiding, pillaging, plundering and otherwise pilfering his weaselly black guts out, had proceeded to do exactly that, much to the enjoyment of both himself and the old crew.

But too soon it became that neither the thrill of piracy nor the burn of rum could take the edge off the dread that had been permanently churning deep within his gullet for the last few nights now. He considers the feeling once again as he retires to his desk, boots crossed upon the tabletop, rum bottle poised at his lips and he can only wonder at the feeling of loss, of emptiness that grips his blackened heart like a vice and leaves him breathless if he lets it.

He feels the ship creak and groan beneath him as if in sympathy at the current weight on his mind and suddenly he wonders if she too might feel the very same sense of foreboding as he.

A rather justified sense he's soon to discover when not two days later he finds the source of his mounting discontent in the form of the two men who've somehow managed to cause him the most aggravation in this world. Second of course only to the wife and mother of said whelps, as they'd appeared to ambush him upon the docks as he'd stumbled home from the _Bryde_.

"Hello, Jack."

"Will Turner!" He greets the scowl that matches how he feels on the inside with as much drunken enthusiasm as he can muster before he turns upon the other.

"Henry me boy," Jack grunts, somewhat surprised to find himself suddenly ensconced in a hearty embrace he automatically returns with genuine fondness, "Good te see ye still in one piece, lad."

"And you in pants." He quips, his smirk quickly softened by a sadness and fear that has Jack's smile falling away. An unexpected agitation growing in his chest at the distinct lack of the third Turner and he swallows.

"Why am I getting a rather sudden and nauseating sense of deva vu?"

Jack looks to Will for answers. His determined yet sorrowful expression causing his eyes to roll as he pushes past them towards the Pearl with a long-suffering sigh.

"Ye know ye really need te keep that bloody woman on a leash, mate."

"If I thought it might work, perhaps." Will snorts, much to Jack's surprise. His eyes narrowing just a fraction at the hint of bitter resentment in the hollow tone, though he doesn't mention it, instead filing it away for later far less drunken considerations.

"So, what do ye want me te do about it?" Jack cringes in disgust, not in objection to the woman herself of course, but for the bloody horrendously confused state she never fails to leave him in every time they've the misfortune as to _need_ one another.

"Trust me I'm no more thrilled at having to ask but-"

"Let me guess," Jack stops, suddenly spinning to face Will head on, "Ye wee bonnie lass has landed herself, _once again_, in a spot of strife an' now ye need me an' me crew te go fetch her, right?"

"I don't need _you_," Will intones harshly, "Merely the use of your compass."

"Is that so?" Jack sniffs, not at all phased by his outburst but rather more entertained by the vein in the younger man's forehead that seems fit to burst.

"An' what if I'm not feelin' quite so generous as te be sharin' me effects wiv the likes o' you?"

"Then you sentence Elizabeth to death at the hands of Davy Jones."

Jack's face suddenly pales, his smug facade falling away much like his stomach as it suddenly drops to the vicinity of his feet.

"What?"

"You heard me." Will hisses, Jack recoiling at both the fear and the unmistakably uncomfortable ache Will's words suddenly stir within his heart.

"Elizabeth was abducted nigh on a week ago. We bid the Keeper's aid and he sent us to you."

Jack's lip curls somewhat at the mention of his father, "Did he now?"

"Please, Jack," Henry bids, his expression pleading, "We need you. _She_ needs you. With no clue as to where or why we need your help-"

"So let me get this straight," Jack huffs, shifting his attention from the boy to his father as he breezes past, "You broke the Trident and released that accursed Davy Jones back upon the world an' now he's come back for revenge?"

"With your help!" Henry objects.

"And besides, Elizabeth's done nothing to him!" Will objects.

"He's not after ye wife, ye lummox." He scoffs at the younger man's ignorance of the facts. Plucking a bottle of rum from a passing crate as he board's the Pearl with the Turner's in tow. "Well, not entirely anyways."

"Then why take her?" He finds himself unsurprised when Will suddenly narrows his gaze once again in confusion, "And to what end?"

"Cause it's us he wants, innit?" Jack elaborates, gesturing between them with an absent wave of his hand as he makes his way to the helm.

"I helped stab the heart, _you_ stole his ship. He takes her nibs knowin' full well ye've no choice but te seek out ol' Jack fer help in the finding of said charming murderess an' Bob's ye uncle, Nelly's ye aunt an' you an' me walk straight into an' entire ocean full of _not_ good, savvy?"

"A trap?" Will startles, eyes wide with surprise.

"Aye." Jack grumbles an agreement before taking a good long pull on the bottle in his hand.

"What do we do then?" Henry ventures, Jack quirking a brow at the elder Turner as he replies.

"We've no choice, Jack," He shakes his head as he holds his gaze, "Who knows what he'll do to her if we don't take the bait."

"Or already done more like." Jack corrects, eyes glazing as he stares off into the distance with a morose expression. His time in the Locker no less vivid a recollection now than it'd been to experience.

"Don't pretend you're any less able to leave her to such a fate than I am, Jack."

He almost sneers at the remark. The reminder of his short comings effectively shaking him from his reverie. That Will knew it too only adding to his further dislike of the entire situation in general.

"Say I was te allow yerself the use of me prized possession te save yer dolly belle," He turns back to face them, swaying slightly as he comes to stand before them at the wheel. "Wha's in it for me then eh?"

"Always the opportunist." Will scoffs. Jack biting back a grin at having once again gained the upper hand.

"Pirate, mate."

Will's sigh is long-suffering as he produces a roll of parchment from an inner pocket of his coat and hands it out for him to take.

"This should satisfy the commandeering of your time and crew, Captain."

"What is it?" Jack deadpans, frowning down at it in suspicion and outright ignoring the mocking edge to the younger man's tone.

"A map."

"How astute," He smiles mockingly in response, "To _what_, exactly?"

"You are aware of the _Flota de Indias_, yes?" Will prompts.

Jack's expression sobers almost instantly, "Aye, what Pirate worth his salt isn't?"

"Then take me to Elizabeth." Will murmurs, purposefully holding the map out of his reach when he moves to take it.

"Help me free her and send Davy Jones back to where he belongs, and the location of the treasure fleet is yours..."

Jack considers him curiously for the longest time. Considers Henry stood at his side almost sick with worry at the loss of his mother while the other shows nothing more than a bone deep weariness and eyes seemingly devoid of that one burning emotion he'd expected to find there.

"Interesting."

"What is?" Henry bites. Will objecting testily when Jack opens his mouth to respond, a reaction which only serves to feed his intrigue more.

"Look we don't have time for this, Jack will you help us or not?"

He stares Will down with a sudden and all too knowing expression the other man instantly begins to shift beneath and Jack vows in that moment to find out just what the bloody hell was going on, even if it cost him half a barrel of his own private reserve of rum.

"Jack, please? Mother might be hurt-"

"Aye, mate, don't work yeself into a tis," He drops his gaze at Henry's urgent prompting and grasps his shoulder, "She'll be alright, she's tough yer ol' Mum."

"Do we have an accord then, Captain Sparrow?"

"Aye, Mister Turner, we do indeed," He nods with a resigned sigh, reaching out to take the elder Turners hand when it's proffered, "I'll help ye save ye Pirate Lass and end ol' Davy Jones."


End file.
